Out Cold
by Angel-Black23
Summary: LxLight Mature readers only!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan-fic :) I'm up at 1 am re -writing this, I don't have a beta so if you find any mistakes let me know**!** There is a lime, no lemon.**

**Enjoy and I do not own Death Note**

* * *

><p>"Light, stop! Its not worth it!" My baritone voice cut through the thundering rain; my hand shot out, grabbing Light's arm and pulling him back to safety. "Please. Light- kun. Don't leave me, ever. Please." My trembling arms rapped around him and with one quick movement we were falling.<p>

"L, I-" Light's body hit the concrete a second before mine; I landed on him, breaking my arm. The rain died away as we lay there, Light fading away when he fell, while I struggled to keep breathing. The rain stopped and the clouds cleared away, giving the world a view of two friends in a puddle of blood.

* * *

><p><em>Red eyes glared at me, dark accusing eyes.<em>

_"L, _you_ did this to me. _You_ and you alone. _You_ wanted me dead so badly, now you've got what you wanted. Are you _happy?_" Hot, salty tears poured freely from my sleep abused eyes as his hands pinned me to the wall. Soft, demanding lips crashed onto my chapped ones; taking complete dominance over me. His hands griped my mangled hair and tugged me closer; my trembling fingers knotted into Light's silky chestnut hair._

His _hands traveled to my shirt and his lips paused their assault, to pull the baggy shirt away and was thrown away_. _I did the same to his jacket and button up shirt_. _A soft moan pased through my lips as his slightly calloused fingertips lightly traced my lithe frame . His hands slid up my torso, stopping to tease the twin buds on their way up to my arms. _

_"L..do you like what you've done? Hmm?" Fiery lips made a scorching path down my neck and paused to suck the adjoining of my neck and shoulder; his hand hooking into the waistband of my now less baggy jeans._

My eyes snapped open and a cry left my lips: "L-light! WHY?" Hot tears fell from my sleep deprived eyes, and for the first time, I willingly fell out of my crouch and curled my body tighter, to nurse my broken arm and try, try in vain to stop the tears, to stop my heart from breaking more..to will my heart to stop beating...

* * *

><p>Six months later<p>

"Ryuzzaki?"

"Hmm?" I pressed my thumb into my lip stubbornly and glanced at Chief Yagami.

"The kira case..." The room's chill grew with his words and I crouched more inwardly from the cold.

"Its done. Kira is dead...did you not notice that the killings stopped a while back?"

"But-"

"Case closed. We've lost some, but were able to win. It doesn't matter now..Hes gone." The police Chief glanced over at the pictures of Light and Watari that were surrounded by flowers and candles. _Light what made you hate your self so much? Did you realize your mistake_, _or did you_ _grow tired of the game..?_

"Ryuzzaki, are you alright?" Matsuda's gentle voice snapping me out of my internal conflict. I looked over at him and his shining eyes meat my dull ones.

"Yes, I'm fine." I ground my teeth to keep from losing my mask. "Though I do suppose this is..goodbye. Thank you for your assistance."

"Ryuzzaki! How can you sa-" Aizawa stopped Matsuda short and shook his head. They wached as I stood on shaky legs and walked out of the tower, into the warm air.

The sakura tree's blossom's petals floted through the breeze, lightly flitting over my face and hair. My eyes burned with the need of sleep and my mind just wanted re-leaf from all the stress. I reached up and caught a sakura blossom between my fingers and whispered: "Light, we meat when the sakura trees were in bloom. Are you watching them?"

* * *

><p>Some Time Later<p>

Harsh wind blew around the grave yard, swaying the leafless trees and the flowers. The cold had already seeped through me and thoroughly chilled me, but I could care less. I laid flowers at Watari's grave and touched the steel cross. My lead legs carried over to Lights grave.

I knelt down beside it and I felt the cold, sharp metal go through me, the smell of salty blood reached me. _I'm sorry Watari._ _I'm sorry Light, and everyone else.. Sorry Near, Mello..Matt.._

Darkness clouded my vision and the bells rang loudly in my ears, playing a sweat song, pulling me closer and closer into the dark.

A blinding light filled my vision and a skull splitting headache made its self present.

"L Lawlet. Welcome back." A tenor voice got my attention and I looked at the man in all wight and looked at this ID: _Angel Ichikin: ST. Mary's Mental Hospital_

**Review Please and no flames! **


	2. Chapter 2- AN

Hey guys, I know a lot of you want this story continued, so I'm moving it over to Archive of Our Own to edit and complete it.


End file.
